Stranger Inside
by Darkening Days
Summary: Dans un hopital parisien, un inconnu meurt. Seul, il laisse derrière lui un bien étrange héritage... OS Yaoi, Lemon inclus


**Titre :** Stranger Inside  
**Auteur :** Darkening Days

**Beta: **L (Chaz Hatake)  
**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto  
**Rating :** M+ (pour toutes les raisons qui peuvent pousser un auteur à classer son texte en M+)  
**Genre : **One Shot**,** Yaoi, Lemon, UA, léger OOC, Historique, Angst  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto, merci à lui!

Un bruit strident retentissait à travers tout le couloir. Un infirmière sortit en courant d'une chambre. Suivie d'une autre, poussant un chariot. Le bruit venait de la chambre de l'inconnu. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de donner son nom. Le corps médical l'avait surnommé John Doe, pour faire bonne mesure. Il était dans son lit, son teint était livide. Le chariot de réanimation était inutile. À son age, un arrêt cardiaque était fatal. Date et heure du décès: 03.01.2010, 23h04.

Trois jours plus tard, dans le crématorium.

Il était beau. Son costume, de toute splendeur, avait un aspect presque neuf et reluisant. Le cercueil donnait l'impression d'être un cadre autour d'une œuvre. Son visage était pale et blanchâtre. Une mèche de cheveux blancs lui retombait sur la tempe. Ses yeux étaient doucement fermés et son visage paisible. Ses mains, rigidifiées et croisées sur son torse, faisaient rayonner une simplicité sereine. Cet homme donnait l'impression d'avoir vécu pleinement, avoir eu la chance de pouvoir s'épanouir. La crémation allait commencer d'un moment à un autre.

Dans la salle où se trouvait l'écran montrant l'entrée du four ne se trouvait que l'infirmière qui était entrée dans sa chambre en première, le jour fatidique. Elle se prénommait Sakura. Elle regardait la bière s'engouffrer dans le noir béant, ce noir qui prenait peu à peu des tons rougeâtres. Les flammes commençaient à lécher le cercueil. Le dernier écrin de l'inconnu devenait noir à son tour, se laissant ronger par l'âtre. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, c'était fini. Il avait rejoint son essence première. Il avait retrouvé la terre.

Sakura allait quitter la salle vidéo quand elle remarqua un homme vêtu d'un complet cravate, portant un attaché case dans sa main droite. Son visage n'était pas visible dans la pénombre verdâtre de la pièce. Il s'approcha et finit par s'arrêter à un mètre d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un instant surréaliste. Même aussi près, elle ne distinguait toujours pas ses traits.

- Bonjour. Laissez-moi me présenter. Mon nom est Orochimaru. Notaire.

- Bonjour monsieur... Mais... Je... Je ne comprends pas... Vous devez faire erreur...

L'infirmière s'efforçait de comprendre, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il devait se tromper.

- Selon les volontés de mon client, vous êtes titulaire de son héritage.

- Son héritage? Mais...

- Rassurez-vous. Il s'agit simplement d'une lettre.

Sakura se vit prendre la lettre, comme si elle était témoin de la scène. L'homme partit, à pas feutrés, silencieusement, comme il était venu. Elle restait là, plantée et dépassée. Elle ? Titulaire du testament de cet inconnu ? Elle cherchait parmi ses aïeux, mais non, rien à faire. Ses oncles ? Non plus. Cousins germains au deuxième degré par alliance, peut-être ? Non. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Alors, pourquoi elle ? Sans doute ne le saurait-elle jamais.

Enfin, après une dizaine de minutes à avoir fait la potiche, la soigneuse bougea. Elle reprit contenance, et s'en alla chez elle.

Arrivée à son domicile, elle ne mangea pas. Ne but pas. Ne se déshabilla pas. Ne se doucha pas. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. La lettre toujours au creux de la main, roulée comme un parchemin et retenue par un élastique. Elle hésitait. Ouvrir ou ne pas ouvrir ? Telle était la question. Sa curiosité montait. Mais qu'allait-elle découvrir ? Probablement rien. Rien d'important. Elle se décida et finalement roula, d'un mouvement lent et hésitant, l'élastique. Centimètre après centimètre. Le texte était ouvert. Elle se plongea dedans.

Hôpital St-Luc, Paris, le 25 décembre 2009

Je me présente, pour la dernière fois.

J'ai 86 ans. Je suis né le 27 novembre 1923. Dans un bled paumé. Paumé dans la campagne française, inutile de le nommer, vous ne le connaîtriez pas et vous vous en fichez. Je suis marié. Enfin, j'étais. Ma femme est morte il y a de nombreuses années. À la fois trop nombreuses et à la fois... Si peu nombreuses. Le temps est passé si vite...

Cette lettre est le seul moyen que j'aie trouvé. Le seul moyen pour laisser sur cette terre une empreinte. Empreinte de ma vie, de mes regrets, de ma honte. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha.

Je ne me suis jamais assumé. Enfin... Presque jamais. Une seule fois, et qu'a demi. Il y a plus de 50 ans...

_Des balles. L'air était rempli de balles. Elles volaient, virevoltaient et rebondissaient. Si j'avais pu les voir, cela aurait __sûrement__ été un spectacle magnifique. Sans doute un véritable ballet. Des balles par-ci, des balles par la. Ricochant sur les murs moisis, décrépis et détruits. Impossible de faire plus de 10 mètres sans entendre une rafale d'AK-47. Impossible de faire plus de 10 mètres sans devoir se jeter à__ terre, derrière __un mur ou dans une ruelle miteuse. Impossible. Ces malades du FLN, le Front de Libération National, avaient transformé ce pays en mouroir. Pour les français. Et pour les algériens. Même entre eux, ils ne s'entendaient pas. Et ils voulaient la liberté. Pour s'étriper mutuellement ? Pour pouvoir s'entre-massacrer__ en toute tranquillité ? Et puis quoi, encore..._

_Dans ce contexte relativement rude, ma mission était d'aller chercher une des têtes pensantes du FLN. Une enflure de la plus pure des essences. Il avait déjà en tout cas la mort de centaines de soldats français sur la conscience. Sur la conscience... Si tant était qu'il en avait une. Attentat à la bombe, au hasard en plus. Il tuait sans viser des cibles précises. Il commettait des meurtres, aléatoirement. Mes chefs ne savaient jamais où et quand il allait frapper. Ils savaient juste qu'il allait réitérer un de ces coups de fouine. Encore. Encore et __encore, jusqu'à__ ce qu'il se fasse arrêter. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. On avait une photo de lui, mais pas de nom. Et il se cachait dans une auberge, en plein cœur d'Alger. On savait ça. _

_Alger... __Ce n'était__ même plus une ville. C'était un champ de __bataille doublé__ d'être un entrepôt d'armement. Des balles, des grenades, des bombes et des __terroristes. De__ quoi faire un beau feu d'artifice._

_Ma section et moi logions dans une espèce de __cave, insalubre __et saturée. Ça puait. Pire même, s'il existe un mot assez fort pour décrire cette puanteur. Un mélange de transpiration, de poudre et de restes de soupe, dégueulasse et avariée. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Itachi, mon grand frère. Plutôt __costaud__. Sérieux la plupart du temps. Excellent tireur. C'était toujours un plaisir d'aller en mission avec lui. Il y avait aussi ce mec... Shino__,__ je crois. Il était bizarre. J'en sais pas plus de lui. Un mystérieux. Et mon troisième comparse se nommait Sai. Une vraie machine à tuer. Plutôt dans le genre insensible. J'avais encore d'autres camarades, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus. _

_C'était avec mon frère, Shino et Sai que je devais aller capturer ce type. Il nous avait fallu une bonne heure pour nous approcher de l'auberge sans nous faire repérer. Il faut avouer que, de nuit, en tenue de treillis, il fallait faire exprès pour se faire remarquer. La plupart des réverbères étaient morts. Il y en avait un état de marche, à une dizaine de mètres de l'auberge. À minuit, nous passions le pas de porte. Il n'y avait p__as de lumière, seulement le pâle __reflet du lampadaire de la rue. Un escalier se déroulait devant nous, apparemment vermoulu. Un à un, nous montions. Marche après marche. Silencieusement. Nous n'existions pas pour la plupart des connards qui dormaient ou veillaient dans cette ruine. L'air était étouffant. En plein zénith, il ne devait pas faire beaucoup plus lumineux qu'au milieu de la nuit. Nous arrivions au faîte des marches. Un couloir s'étendait devant nous, lugubre. Une porte sur notre gauche. Enfin, un pas de porte. Celle-ci jonchait le sol quelques mètres plus loin. R.A.S. Nous continuions d'avancer. Une porte, sur ces gonds cette fois-ci, à moitié__ entrouverte. __Voilà. Nous y étions. Nous n'avions plus qu'à prendre le mec sous le bras et nous barrer comme nous étions venus. En catimini._

_Je sortis le chloroforme. Un chiffon. Je l'imprégnai du produit. Je m'apprêtais à saisir le mec. Criiic. Criiic. Criiic. _

_Merde. _

_Une patrouille dans le couloir. _

_Une silhouette se dessina vaguement dans le pas de porte béant. Elle passa. Criiic. Criiic. Criiic. Le parquet grinçait terriblement. Si nous marchions dessus trop vite, nous serions grillés. Au moins, nous ne pouvions pas dire que nous n'étions pas avertis. J'attendis quelques secondes encore. Je repris alors mon entreprise._

_Sai et__ mon frère__se chargèrent d'immobiliser__ les bras, Shino, les jam__bes. Moi, je plantai le bout de tissu dans la bouche du dormeur. Il se réveilla. Ses muscles se raidirent. Il tenta de se débattre. Il n'eut aucune chance. Aucune. Il retomba. Se détendit. Il était enfin à notre merci. Shino et Sai le prirent sous les bras. Ses pieds __traînaient__par terre. Le bruit était difficilement perceptible. Nous marchions lentement. Plus lentement que souhaité. Nous sortions de la pièce. Nous nous approchions de la première porte__. Quelques __mètres plus loin, les escaliers. La lueur du réverbère éclairait légèrement le cadre de la porte. Je descendis en premier, assurant la sécurité avant, alors que mon frère restait derrière. _

_Shino et Sai descendirent. Une marche. Deux. Trois. Criiic. Criiic. Criiic. Une autre patrouille. Elle venait de derrière. __Avançait plus vite, beaucoup plus vite que nous. __Les porteurs et leur fardeau descendaient. Marche après marche. Lentement. Itachi était plaqué contre le mur du haut. Aux aguets. Criiic. Criiic. Criiic. L'ennemi se rapprochait. Impossible d'évaluer sa__ distance, sinon __au son. Foutue pénombre.__ Mon frère c__ommença à son tour à descendre les escalier. Le paquet était arrivé en bas. Criiic. Criiic. Cri... Le son s'arrêta. Aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. J'étais dehors. Le prisonnier et son convoi arrivait dans le cadre de la porte. Ils sortirent. __Itachi __continuait de descendre les marches. _

_Nous entendîmes alors un cri. À vous glacer le sang. Sûrement de l'arabe. Crac, crac, crac... On courait. _

_On était grillés. _

_L'air se remplit d'un essaim de balles. Nous__ courûmes. __De toutes nos forces. Replongés dans la pénombre en face du bâtiment, nous nous arrêtâmes. Transpirants. Haletants. Sai ? Présent. Shino ? Présent. I__tachi ? _

_Pas de réponse. _

_Itachi, bordel... Toujours rien__. « Il est où, putain? », demanda__ Shino. Il était, à l'évidence, encore à l'intérieur. Il sortit en trombe. Nous entendions clairement plusieurs ennemis crier. Tirer. Mon frère prit son arme. Il ouvrit le feu. Il ne nous avait pas vu. Il hurla:_

_- FOUTEZ__ L'CAAAMP!_

_Un insurgé sortit du bâtiment. Il tomba. Un deuxième. Un troisième. Nous ne pouvions rien faire. La mission était prioritaire. Nous devions partir. Mo__n frère s__'effondra. Il continua de faire feu, enragé. Un cinquième homme fut abattu par ses tirs. Les coups de fusil résonnaient comme des coups de canon dans la rue. Un. Deux. Trois. Cinq hommes sortirent en même temps de l'établissement. _

_Il encerclèrent notre camarade, mon frère. Nous devions partir. Mais nous ne pouvions pas. Nous étions scotchés, cloués, paralysés. Les rebelles finirent de vider leurs chargeurs. _

_Les cris d'Itachi s'étaient étouffés avant que les fusils n'eurent fermé leurs bouches._

_Les rafales raisonnaient dans ma tête. Les images défilaient devant mes yeux. Je le voyais mourir. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Six fois. Dix fois. Encore, encore et encore. Je me passais la scène, à n'en plus pouvoir. Je ne choisissais pas. J'aurais bien voulu. Cette vision d'horreur m'hypnotisait. Me captivait. M'enivrait. Me regorgeait de rage. J'enrageais. Je voulais le venger. Abattre, comme des arbres, ces vermines barbares. _

_Mais la mission était prioritaire. Je devais m'en aller. Abandonner les lambeaux de mon frère, de ma propre chair. Les abandonner à ces créatures immorales. Immondes et inhumaines._

Quelle horreur... L'infirmière n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était possible de vivre de telles atrocités. Vivre... Et faire vivre.

Allongée sur son lit, elle fixait le plafond. Elle ne le voyait même pas. Un film. En boucle. Les coups de feu. Le sang qui s'éparpillait. Tout, elle voyait tout. En transe. Elle ne se sentait plus elle-même. Salie. Voilà ce que la soigneuse ressentait. Elle se sentait salie. Polluée. Encrassée. Horripilée.

Elle se leva. Sortit de sa chambre. Entra dans sa cuisine, haletante, tremblante et vacillante. Elle ouvrit une armoire. Sortit un verre. Il se fracassa par terre. Un deuxième. Dans une autre armoire, une bouteille d'alcool. Remplit le verre. Cul-sec. Un deuxième.

Titubant, elle s'en retourna vers son lit. S'écroula. Elle reprit la lettre. Pour la deuxième fois, elle hésitait. Continuer? Au point où elle en était...

_Le temps avait filé plus vite que prévu. Nous arrivions au point de rendez-vous à l'aube. Nous entrâmes. Notre lieutenant nous attendait. _

_- Itachi est tombé au combat. _

_Shino avait parlé. _

_- Allez dormir, c'est un ordre. Je prends en charge le prisonnier. Soldat Uchiha, vous êtes chargé de l'interroger. Ce soir, dix-huit heures__, devant la Salle._

_Dix sept heure cinquante. J'avais__ dix__ minutes d'avance. Devant la Salle. Le prisonnier allait enfin avoir l'occasion de cracher les noms des autres chefs du FLN. J'avais l'honneur de pouvoir rendre ce service à la France. Faire parler ce salaud. _

_Sai arriva. _

_- Tu veux pas que je te donne un coup de main ? __me demanda-t-il_

_- Hors de question! __aboya le lieutenant, fraîchement arriv__é. Soldat Uchiha, vous êtes seul. Vous avez carte blanche. Vous savez comment nous fonctionnons depuis quelques semaines, alors allez-y. Je repasse dans un moment._

_Il s'en alla._

_- Fais-toi plaisir..._

_Sai s'en alla sur ces mots. _

_Comme si j'étais comme ça, moi. J'avais des valeurs. J'avais des principes. _

_J'entrai. La pièce, plutôt petite, était défraichie, grisâtre et puante. Elle sentait la charogne et le cramé. _

_Le prisonnier était enchaîné. Une chaîne à chaque membre. Nu. Au sol. Il était conscient. Sur les murs, divers instruments étaient accrochés. Électrocuteurs, fouets, bâtons et autres objets contondants, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Je me retournai vers le prisonnier. _

_- On joue aux présentations. Je suis le soldat Uchiha Sasuke. Ton prénom ?_

_- Hnnn..._

_- Ton prénom ?_

_Toujours rien. Je n'étais pas inhumain. Mais pour le persuader de répondre, je pris le bâton. _

_- Ton prénom ?_

_- Na..._

_- Na ? C'est quoi ça ? Navet?_

_- Na... Naru... Naruto..._

_- Naruto..__. répétais-je__._

_Je pouvais enfin mettre un prénom sur ce visage. Naruto. Plutôt banal comme nom. _

_- Ton nom ?_

_- Tu t'en fous... De mon nom... Tu t'en fous..._

_Il osait __me défier dans cette situation. Je fis virevolter le bâton. Ce dernier claqua contre le sol, juste à côté__ de ses jambes._

_- Debout ! Donne-moi ton nom !_

_- Va te faire mettre... Putain de frouze..._

_- C'est toi qui va te faire mettre, ouais ! _

_Debout, il était debout. Ses__ chaînes pendaient lourdement à ses bras. Des insultes... Il se prenait pour qui ? J'allais lui montrer, moi... _

_Le bâton fendit l'air. Le prisonnier se tordit en deux, sans broncher__. J'étais pas inhumain, mais il l'avait bien mérité. _

_- Bon, i__l vient, c__e nom?_

_- Tu__ pues plus que cette pièce, connard..._

_Un autre coup de bâton. Mais je n'étais pas inhumain. Encore un coup. Et encore un. Il ne bronchait pas. Pas __un gémissement. Rien._

_- Tu va__s cracher. le __morceau, oui ?! _

_- Pute..._

_L'air siffla. Une fois. Deux fois. Je n'étais pas inhumain. Non. Pas moi. _

_« Fais-toi plaisir». _

_J'avais oublié cette phrase de Sai. C'était pas mon genre, ça. _

_- Bordel ! Ton nom ! _

_- Pute... T'es qu'une PUTE !_

_Une volée de coups partit. Je n'étais pas inhumain. _

_« Fais-toi plaisir ». _

_Je n'avais pas vu ma femme depuis plus de 8 moi__s. C'était vrai ça... Ma femme... « T'es qu'une pute ! »_

_- Tu veux voir qui est la pute, entre toi et m__oi ?... _

_- J__e le sais déjà... SALE P__UTE !_

_Je ne t__enais plus. Je l'approchais._

_- À genoux!_

_Il s'exécuta. Docilement. À un coup de barre près. « Fais-toi plaisir ». Je n'était pas inhumain. __« Je sais déjà... Sale pute ! » _

_- Les mains à terre!_

_Sa position changea. Ses quatre membres étaient au sol. « Fais-toi plaisir » _

_J'en__ brûlais. Je brûlais de me faire plaisir... _

_Mais je n'étais pas__ inhumain, de toute façon. Pas moi. Les autres, oui. Mais pas mo__i. « Pute ». _

_Mais quand même, huit mois, c'était pas mal... _

_Je saisis le bouton de mon pantalon. Il était tendu. Je le défis. Ma braguette descendit. « Fais-toi plaisir »__. C'était d__e sa faute si mon frère s'était fait abattre comme un chien. Mon pantalon toucha le sol. Je sentais mon membre étendu. Le tissu qui l'entourait était tendu. Il allait souffrir, le con. Pour Itachi. _

_Pour mon plaisir._

_Je me mis sur les genoux. Son dos était face à moi. Je le griffais, je le frappais. Petit à petit, mon membre s'approchait de son intimité. Con__tact. Je tenais ses hanches mes mains. Je donnai un grand coup de reins. _

_Il hurla._

_Enfin. Lui faire mal. J'avais réussi à lui faire mal. Payer. Juste lui faire payer. _

_Mais ça n'était que le début... _

_- Alors, ton nom ? CONNARD !_

_- je... Nnnh... t'avais dit... T'es qu'une... pute... _

_- C'est qui la pute la, hein ? C'est moi peut-être ?! _

_Un coup. Il cria. Sa douleur s'entendait. _

_Elle me faisait jubiler._

_- T'es toujours a__mnésique, l'animal ?_

_- Va... Va te faire... voir ..__. _

_- Attends... JE vais te faire voir !_

_Un autre aller-retour violent. Sa voix se décomposait. Encore un. Encore plus violent. Je le sentais au bord des larmes. Allez, encore un. Presque. Encore un. Ça y était. Il pleurait. _

_Il souffrait._

_- T'as mal, enflure ? Hein, t'as mal ? T__on nom, tu t'en__ rappelles mieux ?_

_- Je... t'ai... déjà... dit... T'es... qu'une grosse... PUTE !_

_Un autre coup de hanche. Il cria encore. Gémit encore. Pleura encore._

_- Ton nom ? La question va pas changer... Alors réponds ! _

_- Salope... T'es qu'une... salope... _

_Un coup de hanche supplémentaire. Il cria encore. Gémit. Encore. Pleura. Encore._

_Encore ! _

_- Enc... Encore... _

_- T'aimes ça, hein, mon salaud... Alors... Ton nom ?_

_- Tu t'en... fous de mon... nom... Salope..._

_Je commençais à accélérer mes déhanchements. Lui hurlait encore plus fort. Gémissait._

_- Ton nom ?_

_- VA te faire FOUTRE... Tu T'EN fiche....de TOUte façON..._

_- TON NOM !_

_Mon rythme augmenta encore. Les décibels aussi. C'était agréable... _

_Non. Non... Je suis normal... _

_- Nnnnnnh__, gémit Naruto..._

_En fin de compte... _

_Non... Je ne suis pas... _

_- Aaaaaaaah, laissa échapper mon partenaire...Encore plus vite... _

_Pas homosexuel... _

_- Aaaaaaannnh... Mmmmmh..._

_« Fais-toi plaisir »... Cette phrase me tournait dans la tête... Elle me poussait dans une sorte de spirale voluptueuse et infinie. Ma tête tourne, comme dans les manèges de mon enfance... Mais là... C'est... Carrément l'extase... _

_- Mmmmmh..._

_C'est bon... Mes pensées sont embrumées... Mon esprit s'embaume de ce plaisir délicieux... _

_Mais non... C'est en contradiction... Je ne suis... _

_- NnnnNNNnnnnNnnnh..._

_Que c'est agréable... _

_Non... _

_- Aaaaaaaah..._

_Que c'est doux... J'en oubliais tout... Absolument tout... Mon esprit avait pris la clé du septième ciel..._

_- Mon... nom ?... C'est quoi... mon... nom ? _

_- Sa... Sasuke... Nnnnnnnnnaaaaah..._

_Son plaisir allait visiblement grandissant. Comme le mien... Ce plaisir... Il paraissait exponentiel... Démesuré... Incompréhensible, mais si... excitant..._

_- J'AI RIEN ENTENDU... MON NOM ? MmmmmmmaaaaaaaAAAAAh..._

_- Sasuke... Nnnnnh... _

_- TOUJOURS RIEN !_

_- SASUKEEEE ! AaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnNNNNNNNH..._

_La pièce était bouillante. Nos corps se laissaient aller à un rythme effréné... Endiablé... Envoutés. Ennemis... Nous étions ennemis... Quelques secondes __plus tôt, j'aurais t__out donné pour le tuer... Mais maintenant... Ennemis... Amants... _

_Quelle importance ?... _

_Notre danse physico-hypnotique et enivrante de plaisir pourrait durer toujours... Éternellement... Plus vite... Plus fort..._

_Encore..._

_- ENCOOOOOOORE!! SASUKEEEE!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!... _

_Le sauna le plus chaud que j'aie jamais fréquenté était d'une fraicheur sans pareil en comparaison à l'incendie qui animait nos cœurs et nos corps... Déflagration sans commune mesure... Manifestation pyrotechnique et sensationnelle de toutes ces pulsions refoulées..._

_Encore ! _

_- PUTAIN!! SALOPE, ENCOOOOOORE!! SASUUUKEEEEEE!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNH!..._

_Je sentais l'orga__sme arriver... Naruto hurlait à s'en casser la voix... Mes martèlements accélérèrent encore, atteignant l__a limite de la convulsion... Je... Je... ! _

_Mon corps se tendit. D'un coup. Je me laissais tomber sur son dos. Je le serrais contre moi. Il était là. Je le haïssais... Il me haïssait... Nous nous haïssions..._

_La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Je me redressais._

_- Alors ? Des résultats ? lâcha mon lieutenant._

_- ... __Non._

_Je n'étais pas inhumain. Je n'étais pas homosexuel. J'avais une femme. Des enfants. Je m'étais juste fai__t plaisir. Rien de mal._

_Je me baissais. Ramassais mon neuf millimètres, fidèlement resté dans son étui. Je le pris. Fis un mouvement de charge. Naruto me regardait. Il m'implorait. Je n'étais PAS homosexuel. Je n'étais pas inhumain. _

_- Sasuke... Non... Tu n'as pas le dr..._

_Sa phrase resta à jamais incomplète. Une gerbe de sang traversa la pièce. Ses restes firent un bruit mat en s'écrasant au sol._

_Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. _

Voilà. Telle est l'histoire que j'avais à délivrer. J'ai été amoureux d'un homme dès cet instant, et ce, pour le restant de ma vie. Mais je ne l'ai jamais assumé de mon vivant. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser cette histoire. Je n'ai jamais pu de mon vivant. Merci d'avoir lu mon courrier, et d'avoir ainsi accompli ma dernière volonté.

Je vais finir ma missive par répondre à la question que vous vous êtes surement posé(e). Pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Parce que vous êtes la personne qui m'a déclarée morte. C'était un moyen comme un autre de choisir une personne, de façon aléatoire. C'est aussi simple que cela....

Avec mes funestes salutations, Sasuke Uchiha.

Tout son univers se bouleversait. Cet homme. Qu'elle avait cru connaitre. Un tant soit peu. Qu'elle supposait avoir eu une vie épanouie. Dans le faux. Dans le rouge. À côté de la plaque. Complètement à côté de la plaque... Ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

Jamais.

Sakura prit la lettre. La replia. Retourna sa chambre pour trouver l'élastique. Le repassa autour du rouleau. Le laissa tomber.

Et tomba elle-même au sol.


End file.
